On Christmas Eve
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: This is a story I wrote last year and I think it's pretty sweet. Basically, Phoebe is attacked and Prue comes back for a bit.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, the characters, or the settings. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot itself; Everything else belongs to Constance M. Burge, Aaron Spelling, and the WB.  
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to the marvelous Shannon Doherty. I Miss You!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
" I can't believe its Christmas Eve already!" Phoebe Halliwell exclaimed as she hung the last ornament on the tree. It looked beautiful surrounded by garland, tinsel, and lovely lights. " There's something missing," she thought out loud. " My first Christmas as a which. Yippee!" Paige remarked sarcastically. She was sitting on the couch sipping apple cider out of a Christmas mug. " A star!" Phoebe shouted. "Its missing a star." Phoebe looked pleased with herself that she had found the problem. Just then Cole shimmered in. He was holding something behind his back. A wide grin was plastered on his face. " I thought you might want to use this," he said. He held out his hand. In it was a shining star that just fit in his palm. It twinkled in the light from the tree. " Oh honey, its beautiful," Phoebe was bubbling over with joy, "and it looks so real." " That's because it is real." " Thank you." Phoebe ran over and gave Cole a huge hug. "I'll put on the tree right now!" It was obvious that Phoebe was having problems while trying to mount the star. Piper, who had been watching from the kitchen, stormed into the living room. "Here Phoebe, let me do it." Piper brought a step-ladder up from the basement. Carefully she set the star on the tree. " Where did you get this star from Cole?" Piper questioned. Cole's answer was simple. " The realm of stars. Where else?" Piper's expression showed what she was thinking. There's a realm of stars? All of a sudden Leo orbed in. He kissed Piper and said, " Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I come bearing gifts." Everyone giggled at the statement that Leo had made. Then they all looked astonished as more gifts appeared under the tree. " I have to go make the rest of dinner." Piper shuffled into the kitchen. " I have to finish wrapping some presents." Phoebe started up the stairs. Cole took a few steps toward her and stopped abruptly when she added, "You can't come Cole. I have to wrap yours too." Soon the living room was deserted. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I Still own nothing  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
" This looks like the perfect dinner." Victor, the Halliwell's dad, said. Out of the blue white lights appeared. After the lights were gone Patty and Penny Halliwell stood in the centre of the dining room. " Seasons Greetings," they said in a sing-song voice. " Mom! Grams!" the girls shouted. "Hello ladies." Leo and Victor greeted them. " Hi. Nice to see you again." Cole was trying to sound sincere. Phoebe fought back a smile. " Hello," Patty said dryly. " We have a special surprise for you." Patty and Penny stepped aside and standing there was a smiling Prue, arms outstretched. " Prue!" they all shouted as they jumped up to hug her. Cole just stood there. " Oh great," he muttered under his breath. Prue shot him an icy glare. Cole hated that look, it sent shivers up his spine. Prue's ice blue eyes would go all glassy and she would focus on her target. The creepy part was that she wouldn't blink. Not once. Prue broke the silence by saying, "What's for dinner?"  
  
An hour later the group finished a delightful meal. " We're all going to P3 so I guess you all have to go." Piper reluctantly gave the ghosts a farewell hug. " See you tomorrow. Hopefully." With that, they vanished.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air," Phoebe yelled over the loud music, "I'll be back in five." The ally behind P3 was quiet and cold. Phoebe could see her breath against the black night. She looked around and saw a person. The person acted as though they were looking for something. " Ummm... did you lose something?" Phoebe asked. " I just found it." The strange person dropped their robe Phoebe backed away in horror. The person had red skin. She wore a sleeveless shirt, flares, and opened-toed high heel sandals, all of which were green. Her hair was green and she wore a red headband. Her eyes shone gold and her nails were silver. Before Phoebe could process any of this the stranger threw a silver, glowing energy ball at her. Phoebe gave her a levitating kick and the person shimmered away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I Still own nothing  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Back at the Halliwell Manor the Halliwell sisters looked through the Book of Shadows. " She's not in here." Phoebe was very frustrated. " I know who she is," Cole said, "she's the Christmas Angel..." Phoebe cut him off. " Christmas Angel? She's anything but an angel Cole! She tried to kill me! You call that an ANGEL?" Phoebe was on the verge of exploding. " You didn't let me finish," Cole said softly in an effort to calm her down, "she's the Christmas Angel of Doom. Her power is quite strong around Christmas time and she must want to destroy the Power of Three." " Oh." That was the only word Phoebe could say at that moment. " You will have to make a vanquishing potion," Cole added. " Well, what are we waiting for? You guys head downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes." Everyone except Phoebe trudged downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as Phoebe was about to follow them the so called Christmas Angel came to pay Phoebe a visit. She clamped a hand over Phoebe's mouth and shimmered off with her.  
  
" It's been ten minutes. Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked. " Phoebe?" she yelled. There was no answer. She called her sister's name again and still their was no answer. After a thorough search of the house they all met up in the living room. No one had seen Phoebe any where. " I can't sense her any where," Leo said, " this is serious. I'm going up there to see what I can find out." He orbed away. " I'll check down there," Cole said. He left too. Only Paige and Piper were left. " This is the worst night ever." Piper sighed as if there were no hope on finding her younger sister. " Yeah," Paige added, "and its Christmas Eve as well. Maybe we should try scrying?" Before they could reach the stairs they bumped into Prue. " I didn't say good-bye to Phoebe," Prue explained, " how clumsy am I? Where is she?" Piper explained the situation. " You sent Cole to finds her ?" Prue shouted. At that moment Cole came back. " I found her. The Christmas Angel of Doom has her. WE should go get her. Now." " Ahem." Prue grunted. " Oh. Hi Prue. Are you guys coming?" " I'm coming too. Piper give me the potion." Prue took the potion and they all went down there 


	4. Chapter Four

Diclaimer: Nothing is mine  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Cole led them to where Phoebe was being held captive. The Christmas Angel spotted them and threw an energy ball. The energy ball hit Paige and knocked her unconscious. Piper froze her in an attempt to blow her up. "Shoot!" Prue used her telekinetic power and threw the demon across the room. She dashed over to untie Phoebe. As she did this Cole was hit with an energy blast too. " Cole!" Phoebe shouted. "Hold still," Prue said, " how do you manage to get yourself into these messes?" "I don't know, just hurry up." When Phoebe was free Prue threw the potion. What she expected to see was the demon go up in flames, but she didn't. " What happened? Why didn't we vanquish her?" Piper asked nervously. " I think we might've weakened her," Prue commented, "you need to use the power of three!" "But Prue," Piper said, " Paige is unconscious!" " Maybe we can perform the power of three with Prue?" Phoebe suggested. " It's worth a try," Prue replied. The three of them joined hands and started chanting the familiar phrase: The Power of Three Will set us Free. As they said this the Christmas Angel started to vanish. With one last scream she disappeared. The sisters stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
The next morning the residents of the Halliwell Manor sat in the living room around the tree. Prue was with them. " So you actually used the power of three with Prue?" Leo asked. " Yup," Piper said, "and it was just like old times." The other two sisters agreed. " So what are your thoughts Phoebe?" Piper questioned. " Call me deranged d if you wish, but I actually enjoyed that. Even the part when I was kidnapped." " You enjoyed that." Cole looked confused. " Of course. Something finally happened to me instead Prue, Piper, or Paige. Still, I will never forget the time I was kidnapped by a demon On Christmas Eve."  
  
So, what did you think? Review and tell me! 


End file.
